As reais e verdadeiras verdades
by Akai Wong
Summary: O que aconteceria se Kai Hiwatari descobrisse que não é neto do seu "querido" avô Voltaire, que seus pais estão mais vivos do que nunca, e ele não pertence a uma família, digamos, não muito humana.
1. O começo de uma verdade

**Bom lá vai a minha primeira fic :DD**  
**Espero que vocês gostem :D**

**

* * *

****resumo: **O que aconteceria se Kai Hiwatari descobrisse que não é neto do seu "querido" avô Voltaire, que seus pais estão mais vivos do que nunca, e ele não pertence a uma família, digamos, não muito humana.

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari estava em seu quarto em um hotel, descansado do último campeonato que tivera ,olhava pela janela pensando em várias coisas, pensando na sua vida, amigos, beyblade, e principalmente família. Kai Hiwatari não tinha uma família, ter ele até tem o seu avô Voltaire, mas não o considerava, para ele voltaire hiwatari não significava nada em sua vida, queria ele uma nova vida, com outra família, em outro corpo, e em outra vida.  
Derrepentemente algo atrapalha seus pensamento, um menino, de boné, seu amigo Tyson, que viera saber o que se passava com o amigo que não descera para jantar.

- Hey Kai !- chamava seu amigo Tyson – O que aconteceu cara? Por que não desceu para jantar com agente?

Kai apenas vira a cabeça olhando para seu amigo, mas sem sair onde estava.

- Não estou com fome. - Respondeu com um tom frio e triste.

- Mas Kai, assim você vai ficar doente! Cara me diz logo por que você é assim? O que está acontecendo com você? Por que nunca me conta as coisas?- Dizia Tyson confuso e meio com raiva por causa das atitudes de seu amigo.

- Tyson? Se você pudesse trocar de vida com alguém? Ou tirar alguém da sua vida? Você o faria? pergunta a Tyson.

- Eu?...Bom...e-eu não sei bem, trocar de vida, não sei só se fosse pra ser rico.. há há há.

- Sabe Tyson... se fosse eu, eu o faria, com toda a vontade do mundo, as vezes eu quero morrer, ou até mesmo... - Kai para de falar por um instante.

- Fala Kai! Até mesmo o que?.

- Eu mataria Voltaire !

Após ouvir tais palavras, Tyson realmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, entendeu Kai, via que ele era infeliz, mesmo com dinheiro e qualidade de vida, ele se odiava e odiava ainda mais seu próprio avô...mas o que poderia fazer? Ele nunca conseguiria trocar de vida, muito menos acreditava que Kai não mataria voltaire.

- Kai! Não acredito que você possa mesmo fazer isso, mas se fisese, eu...sei... que você tem mais do que motivos...

Kai ,se levanta e o olha por um instante." ele parece que me entende"; Ele apenas sorri, e se deita na cama, então Tyson apenas diz:

- Boa noite Kai. Durma e descanse... e esqueça essas ideias ruins...

Tyson sai do quarto e deixa o mesmo dormir...

* * *

**É essa foi a minha primeira fic com seu primeiro capítulo já dado, espero que gostem e me mandem Reviews :DDD**  
**Tchau e obrigada a todos que leram O/**


	2. O fim de um sofrimento

**Ai vai meu segundo capítulo :DD, espero que gostem, por que tem muita história e assuntos para serem desvendados :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Mais um dia, mais um treino, amanhece com um grande raiar do sol entrando pela janela de Kai Hiwatari.

"Ah já é hora de acordar...e continuar essa horrível vida não é mesmo senhor Hiwatari..."- Dizia ele com um ar triste a si mesmo- Então Kai se levanta, vai direto ao banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar banho para ir direto ao treino. Quando acaba de sair do seu quarto, encontra seu companheiro de equipe Max, que com um ar sorridente o salva.

- E ai Kai! Bom dia !

- Er...bom dia...Max...-Respondeu Kai passando ao lado de Max.

- Ué? Que milagre, que ele me respondeu... isso é muito estranho. Ô-õ'

Kai desceu as escadas e logo chegou ao pátio do prédio, lá estava Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Hiro e Daichi. Kai pensou bem antes de ir até eles, "queria ficar sozinho", pensava ele, então ao invés de ir treinar, ele decide sumir dali e ir a um lugar onde não houvesse pessoas e nem quem podiam encontra-lo; Foi então a um pequeno jardim atrás do prédio, muito estranho por sinal, pois um jardim belíssimo, escondido atrás de um grande prédio.  
Longe dali, Max que já havia descido, pergunta pelo Capitão.

- Hey, cadê o Kai?

- Ele não desceu ainda eu acho, por que ele não está aqui- respondeu Kenny.

- Não Kenny, ele com certeza desceu, pois eu mesmo o cumprimentei e ele desceu na frente. -Dizia Max incrédulo.

- Muito estranho, muito estranho..." pensava Tyson – Max!- Chama o amigo.

- O que foi Tyson?

- Você viu a que direção ele foi?

- Ah sim, ele parece que ia descer as escadas, não sei o por que,mas parece que não quis descer pelo elevador.

- Gente vocês treinam hoje sem mim! Preciso fazer uma coisa! - Sai Tyson apressadamente para dentro do edifício.

Tyson chega ao edifício e sobe no elevador, vai direto ao corredor do dormitório do Kai.

- Tá... se ele saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, com certeza ele foi parar...- Tyson tentava raciocinar os passos onde foi Kai, desce as escadas e para na porta do edifício, então começa a procurá-lo em volta do mesmo.

- Cara esse edifício não é tão grande assim, não será difícil encontra-lo. XD  
Procura em volta do prédio todo até chegar atrás do mesmo, onde havia um jardim, e onde havia Kai sentado, de cabeça baixa, muito triste por sinal, então vai até ele correndo.

- Kai! Kai!

Kai se vira ao ouvir seu nome.

- Kai o que foi? por que está ai? Por que não veio treinar hoje?

Kai apenas se vira chorando de tal forma que surpreendeu o amigo, que nunca vira o mesmo demonstrar sentimentos.

- Tyson... Tyson, eu não...eu não quero mais essa vida...eu...eu quero morrer.- Dizia chorando.- Eu quero uma mãe, um pai, eu quero uma família de verdade, quero que me ame, alguém que me ame, e sinta a minha falta Tyson...eu não tenho ninguém...por que?...por que?...

-Kai..., cara eu gosto de você... Você tem uma família que é a sua equipe... e saiba.. que eu to aqui...

Tyson, fez daquele rosto triste, angustiado, e choroso, um sorriso, sincero e carente de amor...Sim Kai estava tão carente a ponto de quase entrar em uma depressão profunda se algo não mudasse em sua vida...

- Kai...você acredita , você tem que ter fé e acreditar... que um dia será finalmente feliz...

- Claro Tyson...- respondeu Kai – Acredito ainda, com certeza...

No treino, Hiro checava uns papeis em uma pasta, enquanto olhava seus beylutadores treinandos; papeis que chegaram do cartório, vamos dizer, certidão de nascimento, inscrição dos garotos, gráficos de treinamento e rendimento mensal entre outros, em um dos papeis, lá está a certidão de Kai, algo que surpreendeu Hiro.

- Não pode ser! - Disse assustado e interrogativo Hiro.

- O que foi treinador? Pergunta Hilary.

- Escutem isso!

Kai Hiwatari GRANGER! Filho de Iva Kalvöck Hiwatari e Tiara Kinomiya. Nascido no dia 2 de novembro de 1994. Na Maternidade La Mama Margo, às 4:30 da tarde...

- Espera Hiro! Pede Max, sem deixar Hiro continuar a ler.

- O que há Max?

- Quer dizer que esses são os pais de Kai certo? Então por que ele nunca nos contou?

- Pode ser que não saiba eu acho, ou não queria falar com a família – respondeu Kenny

-Ah Cara temos que falar com o Kai sobre isso !

- É Max...Temos...eu sei...- Foram as últimas palavras de Hiro antes de sair do local.

- Treinador onde vai? - Pergunta Hilary

- Eu vou resolver este assunto.

Lá longe dali, Tyson estava voltando para o treino, quando vê seu irmão, curiosamente vai até ele e pergunta:

- Hiro? O que faz aqui?

- Tyson, tenho que falar com você, é muito sério...

- Nossa Hiro, não me deixa curioso fala logo.

- A tia Tiara, lembra dela?

- Ah claro que lembro, como podia esquecer a Tia 'Ti' :D

- Pois é, lembra do filho que ela ia ter com o Ivan?

- Espera um momento, Ivan? Ah tá sei, sei, o que tem?

- O Kai é flho deles!

- Que? Espera- em pequeno momento Tyson tenta segurar o riso- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Qual é a graça Tyson!

- Espera – HAHAHA- Cara isso é muito engraçado, quer dizer que o Kai é nosso primo, e que o filho que ela supostamente ia ter é o Kai, nossa Hiro, para né.

- É sério Tyson, eu tenho provas !

- Tem é? Cadê?

- Aqui leia!- Dá a Tyson os supostos documentos.

- Certidão e nascimento!- Lê ironicamente- Kai Hiwatari Granger! Filho de Iva Kalvöck Hiwatari e Tiara Kinomiya. Nascido no dia 2 de novembro de 1994. Na Maternidade La Mama Margo, às 4:30 da tarde...Esperai! Como assim, Granger? E a tia Tiara? Não entendi!

- Pois é Tyson! Temos que falar com o Kai! Imediantamente!

- N-não precisa mais...- Aparece Kai atrás de Tyson, que ouviu tudo, sem perder uma só palavra...

- Kai... - Olhava Tyson ao amigo

- Bom Kai, agora que sabe de tudo, sabe o que eu irei fazer?

- N-não...não, eu não posso acreditar...que..que ele mentiu para mim...- Dizia com lágrimas nos olhos... já não aguentava sofrer e ainda mais isso...

- Kai seja forte, agora isso pode desvendar toda a sua vida...temos que ir à polícia!

- Não Hiro, acredito que o Kai possa resolver isso sozinho!

-É posso SIM! -Sai Kai as pressas e com muita raiva e ainda com lágrimas...

Kai chega a sua mansão...vai até o escritória de seu, ou melhor dizendo aquele homem que se dizia avô. Kai entra sem bater, e vê que ele não está lá, anda um pouco,e vai até a mesa, fica olhando uma gaveta e devagar ele a abre, olha uns papeis lá e tal, revira tudo, e se depara com um revólver, de prata e com uma inicial H.K, não seria o nome dele? Ou não seria?, ele se perguntava, nãos abia o que fazer, sua vontade era de vingança... pega a arma, vê que ela está carregada com 5 balas...ou seja, Voltaire deu algum único disparo? Mas no que? Ou melhor, em quem? Não penso duas vezes pego a arma e saiu para procura-lo, desde as escadas e começa a procura-lo pela casa toda, e vai até o jardim...e olha lá estava ele, sentado, que depois levanta e olha para o céu, sem fazer nada, só pensando no não ei o que...

- É o seu fim...Voltaire! -Pega a arma e aponta para ele, mas pensou no que estava fazendo, se valia apena, se devia fazer, sua mão tremia, seu rosto escoria suor...

Quando Voltaire se vira, ele dá um pulo pra trás de susto.

- Kai? O que ia fazer? Me matar, eu sou o seu avô moleque ! Eu te criei!

- Não! você não é o meu avô, e dane-se! se você me criou, eu não estou nem ai, eu te odeio, você mentiu, você disse que eu não tonha família, você disse que me amava, você disse tantas e tantas mentiras!

- É então você já sabe não é? -Fecha os olhos e meio que se poe sereno, e começa dizendo.- Kai...eu não sou o seu avô, parece que você, já não é mais utilizável para mim...e nem eu tenho mais planos.

- Do que está falando? - Pergunta Kai nervoso.

- Kai, você tem sim uma família, uma mãe da qual eu te sequestrei...

- P-porque? Não entendo.

- Kai, eu não tenho herdeiros, e muito menos quem me ajudasse a dominar o mundo, bem uma ideia que já se saiu de questão.

- Eu...eu te odeio Voltaire...

-Então acabe com isso, vá procurar seu pai que está na cadeia por tentar te salvar, e matar todos os meus seguranças!Sua miserável mãe que é um monstro, saber por que por que eles são...

Derrepentemente tudo para, tudo para apenas para um silencio, pois há um único disparo, que faz aquele velho homem cair morto no chão dizendo a sua ultima frase:

- P-pelo menos eu falei a ele...a ..ver...da...d-d-e. - Ele cai no chão, já morto, Kai vai até ele, o olha e não satisfeito, dá mais quatro tiros, direto em seu coração, mesmo não precisando, era para garantir que dali ele partira para outra e nunca mais voltaria.

- É..estou livre... de você para sempre...

Kai sai dali, largando ele como se não fosse nada, nem para fechar os seus olhos, nada, ele apenas saiu...

* * *

**Bom Helloysa :DD **  
**Fico tão feliz por você ter pedido mais, isso me fez um grande isentivo para postar esse 2 capítulo, espero que goste e que continue lendo por que ainda tem mais :DDD**

**Obrigada gente :D por ler.**


	3. Assassino e um pedido de ajuda

Oiie gente O/ | fico tão feliz por terem gostado bom, lá vai mais um capítulo.  
Vou colocar uma pitada de rosário+vampire, peguei umas ideias e uma inspiração de lá mas não é uma crossover. apenas o tipo dos personagens. 

Capítulo 3

Depois da saída apressada de Kai, todos se perguntavam preocupados o que aquele garoto de cabelos cinza iria fazer, Tyson estava triste, desde a saída do amigo, pensou em muitas coisas, se passou um flash back, na sua cabeça, daquelas palavras, em que juraria que aconteceria mais cedo, mais tarde, agora, ou depois.

_**Flash Back do Tyson:**_

_- Mas Kai, assim você vai ficar doente! Cara me diz logo por que você é assim? O que está acontecendo com você? Por que nunca me conta as coisas?- Dizia Tyson confuso e meio com raiva por causa das atitudes de seu amigo._

_- Tyson? Se você pudesse trocar de vida com alguém? Ou tirar alguém da sua vida? Você o faria? pergunta a Tyson._

_- Eu?...Bom...e-eu não sei bem, trocar de vida, não sei só se fosse pra ser rico.. há há há._

_- Sabe Tyson... se fosse eu, eu o faria, com toda a vontade do mundo, as vezes eu quero morrer, ou até mesmo... - Kai para de falar por um instante._

_- Fala Kai! Até mesmo o que?._

_- Eu mataria Voltaire !_

"Eu mataria Voltaire", essas palavras soavam alto na mente de Tyson, soavam tão alto que o fazia se desligar da realidade, tinha tanto medo que isso acontecesse, não queria que Kai o matasse, por que não é assim que as coisas acontecem, não é assim que se resolve, Tyson ficava perturbado, uma lágrima se escorria em seu rosto, seu coração ficava vazio, mas o que fazer se não esperar... mesmo que esperar pela pior notícia dada.  
Enquanto isso, os blader's conversavam sobre o sumiço de Kai, e o pais dos mesmos, um lado eles já sabiam que os pais do Kai eram sim conhecidos, e que Hiro sabia tudo sobre eles, e era exatamente isso que eles queriam saber.

- Hiro você vai contar ou não vai? - Perguntava sem paciência Hilary.

- É isso mesmo Hiro, nós somos os amigos do Kai e nós temos todos os direitos de saber! - Dizia gritando como sempre Daichi.

- Mas Daichi, você nem é tão amigo do Kai assim! - Respondeu Hilary.

- E você hein o magrela! Pensa que é namorada dele ou sei lá o que é! - retrucava o baixinho.

- Chega vocês dois! - Hiro acaba em imediato a briga. -Chega não aguento mais isso, isso não é da conta de nenhum de vocês! Kai some do nada, aparece a certidão verdadeira do Kai, temos coisas e coisas para resolver na equipe, então deixe esse problema comigo! Resolvam apenas os assuntos da equipe. São amigos deles? Eu sei nós queremos o bem dele também, mas sem confusão okay? Bom, perdi tempo dimais com vocês! - Então Hiro deu as costas aos dois e quando ia sair foi chamado pelo irmão.

- Hiro...espera eu vou com você. -disse em tom triste.

- Claro Tyson venha...

Os dois saem de lá, descem as escadas do edifício onde estavam e entram no carro, quando Tyson pergunta:

- Hiro onde a gente tá indo?

- Estamos indo ver uma pessoa.

- Quem?

-Você irá conhece-la e ai vai saber de tudo...

Bem longe dali, em uma mansão caríssima, onde um certo assassino estava sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado de uma mesa, em um escritório, o escritório do recém falecido Voltaire.

- É acho que agora acabou... -dizia Kai chorando muito.

- O que farei agora? Eu vou ficar sozinho? Eu quero meu avô de volta...

Kai estava deprimente, não sabia o que fazer da própria vida, ele mesmo se considerava morto após seu tal ato, tão brutal, matou seu avô de criação, mesmo assim... ele ainda sentia falta... por que ainda o amava, era a única família que tinha, e mesmo assim o amava..."o que farei?" pensava ele, o corpo não ficaria lá para sempre não é? Alias tinha esquecido do corpo, quando se lembrara foi até o jardim... lá estava o velho, Kai enquanto chorava passava a mão no corpo do falecido, ele estava de olhos bem abertos, aparentava sofrimento e susto, Kai então fechou seus olhos chorando rios de lágrimas em meia arrependido, em meia satisfeito por acabar com aquele fim. É é o fim Sr. Hiwatari, a polícia iria procura-lo? Sim iria, pois se Kai estava sumido seus amigos queriam alguém de tal responsabilidade para procura-lo.  
Kai não se fez mais nada e se pôs a sentar- se ao lado do cadáver...ainda chorando e olhando para o alto, sem pensar em nada.  
Já Tyson e Hiro, no carro chegam em uma certa casa de aparência estranha, uma mansão que lhe posso afirmar...assustadora e macabra... muitas árvores arbustos, trepadeiras pelo portão e parede da faixada, Hiro apenas toca a campainha, duas três vezes, derrepentemente, o grande portão se abre, eles entram e vão pela trilha que lá na porta da mansão estava um senhor, não pela aparência não podia-se dizer senhor, pois era belo e jovem, de cabelos brancos, nuca preta, de farda do exército russo, pelas medalhas no peito era um capitão, e ainda por cima usava aqueles óculos de um lado só, que eram prendidos por uma correntinha ligada ao bolso. Seu nome era Kuro Kalvöck, 40 anos de aparência de 20, inacreditável. Hiro chega perto do mesmo e diz:

- Nos encontramos de novo, depois de tantos anos.

- Ora...Ora...Ora...se não vemos o filho do Granger? É isso? O que faz aqui?

- Sim sou, esse é meu irmão Tyson.

- Tyson? -pergunta curiosamente Kuro.- Não sabia que você tinha outro irmão? Com certeza é por parte daquele homem, por que minha filha...

- Não! Está enganado, e não diga assim do meu pai! Alias eu não vi para falar deles, eu vim para fa...- derrepentemente era interrompido por Tyson .

- Que história é essa? Quem é esse cara? E desde quando ele conhece nossos pais, e o que temos haver com a filha dele? Me explica Hiro!

- Vejo que não me conhece garoto... é uma pena...pois eu tinha a curiosidade de vê-lo.- disse a Tyson.- Eu sou Kuro Kalvöck, um capitão do exército Russo, só que de outra dimensão.

- De outra dimensão?

-Sim, de outra dimensão, a dimensão dos monstros, a dimensão mágica, alias eu não sou um monstro, sou ser poderoso não é? Ah ia me esquecendo sou seu avô também...por parte de sua mãe.

Tyson se surpreendeu pelo o que tinha ouvido, nunca acreditaria.

Hey ! Espera, me fala direito essa história.

- Tyson! -chama atenção Hiro.- Você tem que me deixar resolver okay?Kuro, preciso te dizer algo importante!

- O que é?

- Sabe que tem outro neto não é?

- Bom, eu sei lá, tenho 27 filhos, todos casados, tenho milhares de netos eu acho.

- Não outro sem você saber! Kai Hiwatari!

Derrepentemente Tyson sentiu algo, uma dor e aperto no coração, mas onde ele estaria agora. Havia se esquecido dele por um instante, mas sentiu que precisava procura-lo.

- Olha Kuro, seu neto pode estar em perigo, não sei como é que não te contaram isso mas precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Claro. Conte comigo. Se era isso, podem ir embora eu resolvo o resto da minha maneira.

- Mas Kuro.

- Da MINHA!...maneira. Agoram vão. - E kuro dá as costas aos dois, quando Tyson diz ao irmão que deveriam procurar o Kai.

- Manoh, temos que achar o Kai, eu já procurei em todo o canto, mas não encontrei e informei a polícia.

-O que? -Um grande espanto para Tyson, vejamos se Kai matar Voltaire do jeito que prometeu, a polícia o pegará e o prenderá também, e ele ficaria o resto dos dias na cadeia. O que fazer? Não há mais nada a fazer a não pensar em coisas ruins e achar Kai.

- Tyson? Você está bem?

- sim.

- Vamos embora então, não se preocupe, a polícia irá acha-lo.

Então os irmãos Granger's vão saindo daquela casa, indo direto para a sua. Enquanto a polícia o procura por todo o canto.  
Se passaram uma semana e nada de Kai aparecer, e muito menos Voltaire, pois é, a empresa Hiwatari Corp' estava parada, por que Voltaire estava sumido, e também foi procurada a polícia por causa de seu desaparecimento. Os policiais vão então em uma das mansões Hiwatari, a menor delas, onde se encontrava Kai e o Voltaire. Chegando ká eles vasculham a casa, e vão direto...ao jardim.

- Delegado veja! - Chama atenção ao delegado.

- Meu deus! São Kai e senhor Voltaire!

- Senhor o Kai está segurando uma arma... -aponta a arma na mão de Kai.

- Afastem-se – Diz a equipe da perícia.- Não me mecha no cadáver e no menino, precisamos verificar o que aconteceu.

Então Kai acorda e olha assustado a tudo isso.

- O que está havendo? - perguntava Kai sem entender nada.

- Garoto se você matou seu avô , você terá que nos acompanhar a delegacia agora mesmo.

- O QUE? 

- Isso mesmo nos acompanhe por favor. -Então os policiais levam Kai até a viatura e vão para a delegacia.

A perícia então faz todo o seu trabalho, leva o cadáver para o IML, e leva Kai para a delegacia, e ali no IML saem os resultados da perícia, e então avisam ao delegado que pelas digitais na arma e no Voltaire, eram de Kai, levando então a mandato de prisão, mas não antes de um tribunal.  
E o que será que irá acontecer? Isso era a questão de Tyson sobre Kai.

Pois é pessoas queridas ;DD  
Obrigada novamente por ler. E não se esqueçam estão sempre bem vindas críticas, sugestões e elogios ;D

Muito obrigada e aguardem o próximo capítulo.


	4. Termínio de um julgamento

Demorei, demorei, mas voltei de novo pois antes estava muito ocupada. Desculpe pela demora.

Capítulo 4

Kai ao ir no carro de polícia junto com a perícia e o delegado, pensava no que havia feito, pensava já estava tudo terminado, viesse o que vier.

" É...está tudo acabado...sempre fui sozinho mesmo...agora acabou e estou mais só do que nunca..."  
Esse eram os pensamentos que se passava na cabeça de Hiwatari.

Longe dali, Tyson ficava preocupado pois nada de amigo encontrado e ainda por cima um homem totalmente estranho que se chamava Kuro e ainda por cima tinha 27 filhos? Quem seria ele? O pouco que ele falou sobre si era pouco para Tyson.

" Quem era ele? Esse Kuro? Onde está aquele Kai? Aquele mesmo Kai nosso companheiro de equipe."  
Logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo irmão mais velho.

- Tyson! Tyson! Estou te chamando a horas? No que está pensando? Agpora deixe de pensar e vamos a delegacia, talvez ele já tenham respostas.  
Então em seguida Hiro pega o carro e vai direto com o irmão a delegacia. Lá eles perguntam por Kai Hiwatari que se assustam na hora que vê o próprio com algemas e sentando de cabeça baixa.

- O que ele faz preso ali?  
- Não sei Hiro, ele...ele o matou!  
Hiro o olha sem o que dizer. Ele iria ficar preso até o dia do julgamento. Hiro conversou com os polícias e o delegado responsável, e não havia anda o que fazer, claro Tyson incrédulo no que via e Hiro abismado pelo acontecimento e resolveu então voltarem para casa até o dia do seu julgamento  
Se passaram um mês...para todos parecem muito, para outros parecem pouco, mas para o único parece um eternidade, uma eternidade que ficava mais solitária a cada dia que se passava, no canto alí sozinho e chorando, seria arrependido? Não se sabe quais os seus sentimentos, mas que agora eles apareciam depois de anos sofrendo nas mãos de Hiwatari? Não ele não teme nunca vai ser um hiwatari de sangue como aquele menino sofrido. Kai agora chora por todos os anos que não pode e nunca conseguira chorar.

_No Dia do Julgamento_

- Kai Hiwatari promete dizer a verdade e nada mais além da verdade?  
- Prometo...  
- Kai o advogado de acusação de Voltaire está aqui, mesmo morto sua assessoria irá representá-lo. Por favor senhor advogado Mr. Raphaelle Jeccnon pergunte.

Se passaram hora e mais horas e Tyson não foi ao julgamento só o Hiro que daqui a pouco lhe dirá o final deste capítulo_._

- Então meu jovem conte a sua versão da história.  
- Bom... eu o matei por que eu...eu...odiava! Sempre o odiei ele sempre me odioi sempre sofri na abadia coma aque..aqueles malditos, eu nunca tive pai e mãe, ele nunca cuidou de mim, ele...eu sempre sofri, não aguentava mais senhor juíz.  
- É só?  
- Sim...  
- Bom como você é maior de idade, e não pode ser aprisionado não tem idade nem para ir para a _febém quanto para a cadeira para prisioneiros maiores de idade. Então ficará sob observação com um abiascórpio morando com um tutor ou outro parente...  
- Mas senhor juiz eu não tenho outros...parentes...  
- Tem sim_

Então aparece Kuro, aquele que se dizia seu avó, e ele estava com muitas verdades para contar.__

- Vossa excelência, eu Kuro Kalvöck, General Soldado do Exército da Rússia. As suas ordens...  
- Muito bem senhor Kuro. Fale o que tem a dizer.  
- Bom vossa excelência, eu sou avó verdadeiro deste menino  
Derrepentemente todos ficam sem entender, e o juiz pede ordem

- Ordem, ordem neste tribunal eu ainda comando! Continue senhor.  
- Bom como eu estava dizendo eu Kuro Kalvöck, sou avó paterno e verdadeiro deste menino. Tenho provas meu senhor, identidade, fotos, o próprio pai deste garoto. Enfim, foi lhe contar a verdadeira história.

_Meu filho conheceu uma moça, ele era apenas uma criança e ele também, ele tinha apenas 9 anos e ela 14, ela e meu filho eram vizinhos, nós estávamos morando no Japão por causa dos meus negócios. Enfim, eles se conheceram e começaram a ter um sentimento proibido, eles tiveram seus momentos e quando a menina ficou grávida, eles dois fugiram sem me contar e nem contar a família da moça. O nome da moça era Tiara Granger, o nome do meu filho é Ivan Kalvöck Hiwatari, eles estava preso, agora depois de 3 anos ele está solto enão deixou de procurar este garoto que quando a Tiara o teve depos de 3 anos de nascido foi sequestrado, pois a mãe levou 3 tiros de Boris, mas ela ainda está viva, e morando os dois comigo em minha casa agora.  
Ah o seu nome não é apenas Kai Hiwatari, é Vladímir Kaito Aleksándr Hiwatari Granger di Kalvöck,, realmente é comprimdo mas é seu verdadeiro nome.  
- Pelo argumento do senhor Kuro Kai Hiwatari ou melhor Vladímir Kaito irá morar com o seus pais e avó paterno. Dou como caso encerrado.  
-Mas vossa excelência o Voltaire foi...  
- Calado! Caso encerrado._

Kuro era um influência forte, não tinha como um juiz não fazer o que ele queria.  
Kai foi até ele devagarzinho, chegando baixo, olhou em seus olhos, kai estava quase chorando então só fez apenas uma pergunta:  
- É verdade? Hãn?  
- É meu filho é a verdade, mas apenas metade da verdade, venha comigo que lhe contarei o resto...  
- Bom como eu estava dizendo meu nome é Kuro Kalvöck, seu avó paterno, sua mãe se chama Tiara Granger, seu pai Ivan Kalvöck Hiwatari, você tem uma irmã pequena chamada Kira Hiwatari Granger... e  
- Por...por que eu não tenho o sobrenome da minha mãe?

- Na nossa família, não colocamos o sobrenome da mãe não leve por desconsideração...  
- Não nunca...  
- Bom, como eu estava dizendo, nossa família é bastante grande, tenho 27 filhos, uma bela esposa e somos uma família de insuccubus e vampiros e...  
- O Que?  
- Ah esquecendo-me de te dizer você uma mistura de insuccubus com vampiro, nunca sentiu diferença em você mesmo?  
- Er...não!  
- Ah é por que não atingiu a puberdade. Mas todos crescem não é mesmo e você mudará. Agora vamos para casa.

É por aqui é só prometo não demorar muito da próxima vez, desculpe-me pelos erros de digitação.  
Boa leitura e espero que gostem. ;DDDD


	5. Final feliz, um primo novo

**Bom vai mais um capítulo, agora a história de Kai vai ser resolvida, Kai vai conhecer o que realmente nunca aconteceu. A vida de Kai e sua família, será abordada em outra história, mas será mais humorística, por que não acabar com uma tragédia para algo mais alegre. Espero que gostem.**- Kai conheça a sua nova e veradeira família.

* * *

**Capítulo Final.**

* * *

- Kai conheça a sua nova e veradeira família.

Foram com essas palavras, que Kluro mostrou o novo mundo a ele, aquele enorme casa, e aquele monte de pessoas sendo que uma delas, Tiara foi correndo abraçar seu filho.

-Meu filho!meu meu meu, finalmente te tenho novo.

- Filho sou eu seu pai, lembra?

- Bom eu eu... não me lembro muito, alias nada mas fico feliz de estar aqui de novo eu acho com vocês...

- Filho agora vai ser diferente eu prometo.

- Bom eu preciso falar com uns amigos eu posso?

- claro depois de conhecer todos os seus parentes – Dizia sua mãe.

Kai conheceu a todos, viu que vampiros e insuccubus além de estranhos são até que gentis, todo o sofrimento acabou, agora ele podia viver de verdade.  
E Tyson como está, a notícia e julgamento foi passado pela tv em um programa de jornal. Tyson viu tudo e fez mais descobertas, Kai era seu primo, primo por parte de mãe, pois Tiara Granger era sua tia.  
A campainha toca e Tyson vai devagar atender, e perguntava a si mesmo quem seria.

- Quem? Kai?

- Tyson...posso entrar?...

- Claro...primo?

- É cai duro no chão quando soube. - Kai deu um riso curto

- É eu também..entra... conheça agora a sua outra parte da família...

E assim acaba mais um tragédia? Talvez, Kai conheceu a todos de verdade, sem Voltaire pode realmente viver de novo, sorrir de novo e chorar de felicidade ou de tristeza, mas não se arrepende do que fez.  
E sabe finalmente as reais e verdadeiras verdades.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**É acabou...espero que tenha sido de agrado de vocês... Acompanhe a próxima fic.  
Até logo.**


End file.
